The present invention relates to as aspirating cannula and method for removing unwanted fat from a patient's body and, more particularly, to an improved cannula and method for traumatizing an inner layer of a patient's skin which is in the vicinity of the area of fat removal.
Liposuction has become a widely accepted procedure for removing troublesome localized fat tissue that is unresponsive to diet or exercise. This procedure, which is primarily used by plastic surgeons, is effective in removing excess accumulations of fat from various parts of the body. For example, regions of the body frequently treated include the waist (love handles), buttocks, thighs (saddle bag deforming), inner upper thighs, knees, ankles, lower legs, upper arms, etc.
The removal of excess fat tissue by liposuction is typically accomplished by inserting a narrow metal tube through a small incision in the skin and applying a vacuum suction. The tube has a round end and a small opening along the side close to the tip. The surgeon typically massages the flesh in the area of the opening in the cannula and at the same time thrusts the cannula forward and backward within the layer of fat. This in and out movement shears off fat tissue particles which are drawn into the tube and out of the body by a vacuum. Thus, the surgeon creates a sponge-like effect within the tissue by developing numerous interconnected and closely related tunnels. Typically, twenty to thirty tunnels are made so that the fullness, firmness and size of an area is reduced. Thus the collapse and shrinkage in the treated area creates a more enhanced contour.
The surgical procedure described above is traumatic and is usually accompanied by bruising in the treated area. This bruising may be quite extensive and is due to the disruption of small blood vessels which are attached to the fat globules. The blunt end of the cannula pushes the larger blood vessels and nerves out of the way. Nevertheless, there is a demand for an improved cannula that will minimize, insofar as possible, disruption of the blood vessels and nerves.
Many surgeons who use liposuction find that the procedure is physically demanding and tiring. Consequently, there is a need for an improved cannula which will not only reduce the trauma to the patient, but also the need for physical strength by a surgeon in forcing the cannula through the fatty tissue. There is also a demand for an improved cannula which would enable a physician to speed up the procedure, facilitate the quick removal of fatty tissue and at the same time make it easier for the surgeon to more accurately select or position the tunnels being formed in a layer of fatty tissue.
It is presently believed that an improved cannula and the novel combination of an improved cannula, source of vacuum and vibration means will overcome many of the disadvantages of the prior art devices. For example, it is presently believed that the improved cannulae which are disclosed herein will reduce a surgeon's effort in performing liposuction, enable the surgeon to accurately position the cannula in removing fat from prescribed areas, minimize the likelihood of tracking, i.e., forming imperfections by removing fat from the inner surface of a patient's skin and at the same time reduce the trauma to a patient by minimizing damage to the patient's blood vessels and nerves. It is also believed that the improved cannula disclosed herein can be manufactured and sold at a competitive price, i.e., without a significant increase in cost as compared to conventional cannulae.